1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet recording apparatus and an inkjet recording method, and in particular, to a technique for forming an image by discharging inks of a plurality of colors on a recording medium for flexible packaging, such as a film.
2. Description of the Related Art
A recording method with an inkjet system, using an ultraviolet curable ink (UV curable ink) that is cured by irradiation with ultraviolet rays, is known. The UV curable ink has had problems in terms of curability and storage stability.
In this regard, JP2012-92291A describes an ultraviolet curable ink having favorable curability and storage stability.